La mordida
by kattie88
Summary: Un Oneshot con la simple excusa de escribir sobre un poco de TrunksxMai y la infancia de dos eternos amigos: Trunks y Goten en una de sus travesuras. Además del ritual de la mordida saiyan, aunque no será lo que todos piensan.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**LA MORDIDA**

* * *

Miró hacia la misma ventana de los últimos tres días, convencido de que los últimos amaneceres habían sido lo mejor de su vida. Tanto la había buscado, tanto la había soñado, que aún no creía que ella estaba entre sus brazos. La misma niña de sus caprichos de adolescencia, la misma chica que doblaba su edad, pero la que gracias a las esferas del dragón tenía su misma apariencia juvenil. Sonrió al sentirla removerse a su lado y antes de que lograra abrir sus ojos, se aferró a ella y besó su mejilla susurrando un buenos días.

Ella sin responder al saludo, señaló el acontecimiento de la noche recién pasada— ¿Lo recordaste?

No, no podía recordarlo y volvió a dar un número al azar— Sesenta y tres —afirmó sin convicción alguna.

—¿No logras recordar y calcular cuál es mi real edad? ¿Nada?

¿Cómo podía recordar ese detalle, si a sus trece años sólo podía recordar su dulce voz, sus azules ojos y su lacia cabellera negra?

—Cuarenta y siete —intentó de nuevo, sabiendo muy bien que era poco probable que acertara.

—No —sonrió.— Entonces, ¿me dirás qué es la marca de tu pie?

—Adivina —le respondió de la misma forma que ella la noche anterior.

Mai miró en dirección hacia los pies de Trunks y él se destapó, mostrando su extremidad izquierda dejando ver la cicatriz de dos puntos en el empeine.

—Si te cuento, ¿me dirás tu real edad? —preguntó curioso.

—Sigues siendo aquel travieso y curioso niño del cumpleaños de tu madre, ¿no? —rió.

—El mismo —Y moviendo los dedos de sus pies, como si de un niño se tratara, comenzó aquel relato de niñez—. Habíamos escapado de la casa de Goten…

El niño pisó algo blando, y enseguida sintió una pequeña punzada en el pie. Saltó adelante, preparado para un ataque mortal a sus tiernos seis años. Goten, al sentirlo, detuvo su paso y miró hacia el lado.

El pequeño Brief echó una mirada a su pie, donde la zapatilla presentó dos agujeros y que pronto comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Se quitó el calzado y observó que gotas de sangre brotaban de su empeine, en seguida alcanzó una gruesa rama, preparado para asesinar a su atacante, pero el otro niño siendo más veloz y amigo de todo ser vivo que se le cruzara por delante, el menor de los Son, atrapó al animal largo y resbaladizo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi amigo? —preguntó con suave voz, incapaz de maltratar a un ser viviente y dispuesto a dejarlo en libertad tras dos segundos. El animal sintió la amenaza del niño de cabellos lilas y arrancó entre la maleza.

Trunks miró detenidamente la mordedura, quitó las gotas espesas de sangre, y por un instante creyó haber sentido dolor, mas no fue impedimento para seguir con la travesía. Junto a Goten, siguieron recorriendo las montañas; gritando, jugando y riendo en el recorrido.

Pasaron las horas y pronto el dolor en el pie aumentó, tenía una sensación de hinchazón que pretendía ocultar bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero éste al sentir punzadas cada vez más fuertes, estuvo en la obligación de detenerse una vez más. Al observarse más detenidamente, comprobó que el pie tenía el doble de su tamaño original y los colores cerca del tobillo tenían más intensidad. Cuando intentó continuar con el recorrido, la pierna se movía con dificultad, y luego, una sequedad en la garganta, le provocó sorpresa.

El pequeño Goten seguía insistiendo en que debían volver pero Trunks, testarudo, se declinaba a dejar la travesía por una simple picadura y al quedarse detenidos, los dos puntos violetas desaparecieron entre la tremenda hinchazón. La morena piel parecía a punto de ceder y el más pequeño de los Son se encontraba preocupado y asqueado de la situación. Y cuando el dolor comenzó a ser insoportable, el niño quiso llamar a su madre pero su voz se quebró en el intento. Entre sollozos le pidió a su amigo un poco de agua.

—Dame agua —dijo al mismo instante en que tocaba su hinchado pie.

Son Goten corrió en busca de un río que le proporcionara el agua fresca para su amigo, al volver, Trunks sorbió todo el contenido en un solo trago, pero había sentido un gusto extraño.

—¡Dije agua, no metal! —gritó—. ¡Agua!

—¡Pero si es agua, Trunks! —protestó indignado. Había tomado también y era simple agua, pura y fresca.

—¡No, me diste algo con sabor a metal! ¡Quiero agua pura, te digo!

Goten corrió otra vez, volviendo nuevamente con una flor del doble tamaño que la anterior, llena de agua. Trunks tragó todo el contenido, pero volvió a sentir el mismo sabor.

Ya más calmado y comprendiendo que su amigo no tenía nada que ver con el sabor extraño de su boca, murmuró— Bueno, creo que esto se pone feo… —miró su gigante pie.

Cuando los dolores fueron más intensos, cedió ante la idea de Goten: debían irse a casa, pero al intentar moverse, chilló por el agudo y continuo malestar que ahora llegaban hasta la ingle. El pequeño Son al ver a su dolorido amigo, se ofreció llevarlo en su espalda pero éste al pretender incorporarse, un fulminante vómito lo mantuvo minutos enteros encorvado hacia el suelo.

Trunks, de pronto asustado por una inminente muerte, se recostó en el piso una vez más, agitado y sudoroso mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían su rostro de infante. Goten, por su parte, más asustado que antes, se quedó viéndolo sin saber qué hacer. Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y Trunks seguía con los vómitos y nauseas que lo mareaban como para no decir una sola palabra. Pronto, el menor dirigió su mirada al sol que ya se ocultaba en el monte.

La pierna, ahora, era un bloque amoratado que apretaba sus ropas, y para aliviar la presión, rasgó su short. El Son preocupado, solo quería llevar a su amigo a casa, pero Trunks asustado por la reacción de su padre, descartó la idea nuevamente.

—Sanará sola, soy saiyan. ¡Tiene que mejorar!

Goten viendo que a su alrededor estaba cada vez más oscuro, volvió a intentar— Trunks, vamos donde mamá, ella sabrá qué hacer.

—¡¿Y luego?! Seguro que llamará a casa… ¡Papá se pondrá furioso!

De pronto, Goten saltó contento ante una idea.

—¡Gohan! ¡Él sabrá qué hacer y si se lo pides, no dirá nada!

Trunks pensó que no podría jamás llegar por si solo o con ayuda de su amigo hasta allá, y le pidió a su eterno compañero que fuera en su búsqueda.

Largos minutos creyó que habían pasado, y entre la oscuridad y asustado, quedó tendido al lado de un árbol, y al ver a su amigo y hermano, gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo— ¡Gohan!

El mayor, molesto al momento de llegar por la falta de obediencia de los dos niños, se sorprendió al ver a Trunks. Goten, no mentía. Apurado y sin saber cuánto era el dolor que el niño padecía, lo tomó entre sus brazos pese a los llantos y gritos de protesta del menor, y con su hermano en la espalda, voló con rapidez hacia un hospital.

El pasillo blanco, las fuertes luces sobre sus ojos, las personas a su alrededor y el olor a desinfectante, eran sus únicos recuerdos al despertar.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó mirándose el pie que, ahora, lucía completamente normal, a excepción de dos pequeños puntos rojos.

Goten, quien no se movió de su lado ni un segundo desde que entraron al recinto, le explicó mientras Gohan terminaba de hablar con el médico de turno.

—Mamá se dará cuenta de los puntos en mi pie —afirmó. Bulma conocía a la perfección todo si de Trunks se trataba, conocía del más mínimo lunar hasta la cantidad de hebras que componía su cabello, y estaba seguro que se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Goten pensando en alguna idea, sonrió— Lo cubres con esa cosa que usan las mamás en el rostro. Ese de color piel, ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Maquillaje? —Goten asintió entusiasmado— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No soy una niña!

—¿Entonces?

Trunks se miró nuevamente la marca en su pie y no bastó ni un minuto para crear una genial idea. O eso creyó en aquel instante.

—¡Pero qué descuidados eran! —exclamó Mai cuando Trunks terminó el relato.

—Éramos niños con sed de aventuras —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al recordar su feliz niñez.

—¿Y Bulma se dio cuenta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Trunks no pudo contener la risa que escapó de sus labios al recordar.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Bulma cuando al día siguiente le daba un baño a su hijo.

—No es nada —respondió nervioso.

Con una mirada de advertencia, Bulma habló— Trunks.

—Tengo pareja.

—¿Eh? —confundida espero una explicación.

—Tengo pareja… y eso, —apuntó su pie— es la mordida del ritual.

—¿Mordida del ritual? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sé de cuando un saiyan encuentra una pareja, se muerden en un ritual de instinto… Goten y yo estamos unidos de por vida —dijo con una inocencia que solo un niño podría poseer.

Bulma abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y rió.

* * *

Notas autora:

Ayer con una amiga hablando de fics, mencionamos la idea de la famosa mordida del ritual saiyan. Con mis historias anteriores, caí también escribiendo acerca de ese extraño rito, y que ahora ya no me parece, de poder volver atrás xD no lo haría, porque pienso que es demasiado vampiresca la idea, pero bueno, ya está y no hay nada qué hacer. Ahí se queda nomas. Y bueno, quiero agradecer a esa amiga, a **Chibi-chan Tsukino**, que gracias a nuestra conversación, y ella sin saberlo, me dio esta idea. ¡Gracias bonita!

Aquí sólo quería hacer algo de Trunks y Goten niños, y de paso, burlarme un poco de aquel ritual que antes escribía. Me pareció gracioso, no sé si a ustedes, pero a mí sí. Tengo que reír de mis propias historias, no? Pues me han cambiado las ideas y la forma de escribirlas… en fin.

También agradecer a **Schala** y el ánimo que siempre me brinda para seguir escribiendo. Aquí hay una especie de tributo (?) a una de sus historias, _Recuerdame_ de Trunks y Mai, y bueno, no sé escribir acerca de ella, pero aquí hice un pequeñísimo intento, aunque ya ven, esto está más enfocado en la infancia del par de amigos que en ella xD

Y eso.

Gracias por leer y seguirme hasta acá.

* * *

_**Kattie.-**_

25.11.2013


End file.
